


Do It Right

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Babysitting, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Family, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Sleeping Together, Tobio finds The Prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Hinata is forgetful.





	Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic, [No Hurry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11391837), but part of a larger series that updates every week or so.
> 
> A playlist for this series can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)!
> 
> If you're disinclined to read the smut, you can stop reading at '“Not that much of a mood-killer, I see,”' and pick back up on '“Shoulda thought about the sheets,”'

Tobio stops to take a picture of the spot they passed the other day, capturing a few blurry snaps and focusing on the tree in the foreground instead of Torono Town sprawled in funny little gridded clumps below them, until Hinata sighs and crowds into his space to tap at his screen. Tobio manages to take a clear photo, but it’s on an angle because he’s got his eyes on Hinata instead of the scenery. 

Hinata calls him several names but doesn’t bother pretending to be annoyed when Tobio quickly snaps a picture of him right after.

It’s only slightly blurry, and Hinata has two fingers up and a big smile as he mounts his bike. 

Works for Tobio.

They make it to Hinata’s house just as the sun sets, and Hinata’s parents are right at the door when they come in after propping their bikes against the side of the house.

“Ah! Shouyou, just in time!” Hinata’s dad calls as he grabs his car keys from the bowl on top of the shoe cubby, right when they barge in through the front door. “And Kageyama! Natsu will be delighted to see you.” He then seems to fully take in his son’s appearance and then blinks. “Where’s your shirt, kiddo?”

Hinata looks down at his shirtless torso, and his eyes skid past Tobio’s before he answers. Tobio knows the missing shirt is crammed into a pocket in Hinata’s backpack, gross and crusty from their come. Tobio really hopes they don’t look _exactly_ like they rolled around in a meadow and gave each other orgasms less than half-an-hour ago. Because they did. Tobio looks down at himself and notices his knees are stained with green and he has a dandelion fluff stuck to one of his shoelaces. At least his shirt is in good shape.

“Uhh,” Hinata says intelligently. “It was really hot.”

Tobio resists rolling his eyes, but just barely.

“Suppose I won’t need my jacket, then,” his dad says, seeming to accept Hinata’s lame excuse.

Hinata throws an awkward grin Tobio’s way, running a quick hand through his hair before his mom appears from around the corner. 

“Shou, and Tobio!” She hurries over to give them both quick kisses on the cheek in the midst of putting on her cardigan. “Whew! Showers for both of you stinkers tonight.”

“ _Mom,_ ” Hinata groans.

Tobio blushes when Hinata’s mom continues, “Are you here for a sleepover? Natsu is going to be _so_ excited you’re here.”

“Dad just said that,” Hinata groans again.

“Well,” she replies with a wave of her hand, patting Tobio on the cheek. “Just makes it doubly true.”

Tobio turns to Hinata as his parents open the door, his dad clicking the car keys several times so the car beeps and unlocks in the long driveway. 

“She’s started drawing you a lot,” Hinata admits, embarrassed.

“You’re famous,” Hinata’s mom adds. “You’re in the family tree now!”

“It’s a literal tree,” Hinata grumbles into his hands.

“Mommy!?” Natsu’s voice carries shrilly from the living room.

“That’s our cue,” Hinata’s dad jokes, ushering his mom out the door.

“Leftovers are in the fridge, honey,” his mom says to Hinata before yelling, “Natsu, pumpkin, we’ll be back later. Look who’s here!”

Thundering little feet echo through the house and a whirl of red and pink zooms into view. Natsu skids on the entryway flooring in her little socks, but she’s too distracted to care when she knocks softly into the wall in her effort to join them in the front hall. Tobio waves feebly at her. She stares at him, scarily, like Hinata just before he proves someone wrong on the court.

“Bye, everyone!” Hinata’s dad sing-songs, and then they slam the door closed.

“Go shower,” Hinata whispers, slowly sliding Tobio’s messenger bag off his shoulder for him and nodding conspiratorially toward the rest of the house. “I’ll set her up with a movie.”

Tobio frowns at Hinata.

“We’re not—” Hinata sighs. “ _Later. Obviously._ Just go! Escape while you can,” he adds with a laugh.

Tobio escapes while he can, but not before patting Natsu awkwardly on the head as he heads for the bathroom.

It’s not exactly good for Tobio’s anxiety to sit in the living room watching a movie meant for elementary school kids with Hinata and Natsu for two hours, but he manages it because they can’t really retreat to Hinata’s room to _do stuff_ with a seven-year-old running around the house. 

While loud, theatrical music screams from the television, while Natsu picks at her dinner and colors a pretty angry-looking stick figure with her smelly markers and glitter pens, while Hinata eats popcorn with one hand and idly plays with Tobio’s wet hair with the other, Tobio breathes. He rests his hand on Hinata’s thigh, and leans into him heavily, and breathes. Hinata is still warm from his own shower, which he abandoned Tobio for after plating Natsu’s dinner and starting the movie. He smells like apples again, instead of grass and sweat and choked gasps and rolling hips, but it’s not like smelling like the shower helps Tobio calm down any. He’s just reminded over and over in little fits and starts of the other day, pruned hands splayed against the shower tiles with Hinata’s dick between his thighs. 

Hinata did return with popcorn and sandwiches when he was done, though, which distracts Tobio enough that he’s not sitting through a children’s movie with a hard-on.

Tobio blinks and next thing he knows the movie’s over and Hinata is pushing him off his shoulder so he can reach the remote. The silence after all the loud music is almost startling, but Natsu is quick to fill it with some chatter about her favorite parts. Rubbing at his eyes, Tobio watches Hinata crawl around to put the DVD away, and then help Natsu with her supplies. 

“It’s not bedtime, is it?” Natsu asks, and there’s a note in her voice that warns of impending whining. Or maybe that’s just how she sounds. Kids are okay—and Natsu is very clever for a small person—but Tobio doesn’t ever know what to do around her, or how to act. Tobio doesn’t envy Hinata his siblinghood all that much. He couldn’t watch princess movies more than once a year, probably.

“It’s not bedtime, is it?” Hinata parrots with a wink in Tobio’s direction, and Tobio sits up because that means it _is_ bedtime. Well. It’s time to not sit in the living room and draw pictures of Kageyama if Kageyama didn’t have real limbs.

He doesn’t know who he’s kidding, Natsu’s probably a better drawer than he is. 

“Look, Kageyama, she got your face perfect!” Hinata says, waving one of her sheets of construction paper in the air. Big fat lines angle over the beady eyes and flat mouth of a round-faced figure who is... mostly legs. Legs-Kageyama is standing next to a much shorter Hinata, with a big head, huge mouth and sunshine hair.

“Spitting image,” Tobio says. “Uhm, can I keep it?” He tries smiling at Natsu, who hides under the coffee table. 

“Hey, booger-brain,” Hinata snaps absently to his sister on the floor. “Wanna give your picture to Kageyama?”

She snatches it out of Hinata’s hand and then crawls to Tobio, gingerly setting it on his knees. “Here you go,” she mumbles.

There’s an unpleasant combination of oranges and licorice wafting off the page. It’s great. 

“Thanks, Natsu,” Tobio says, and then notices Hinata is grinning at him. His face is hot, so he’s probably blushing.

“Okay!” Hinata crows. “Brush-time then bedtime!”

Natsu wails until Hinata picks her up under her arms and drags her to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She’s screaming, but also giggling, the whole time, so Tobio assumes this is normal for them. 

Tobio is left in the living room for an eerily quiet moment, until he slinks to Hinata’s bedroom and shuts the door. After placing Natsu’s drawing on Hinata’s desk, he flops backward onto the comfy, messy bed and waits, antsy, for Hinata. 

Hinata’s parents come back while Tobio lays quietly in the bedroom, but Hinata says goodnight to them in the entryway, so Tobio doesn’t feel the need to get up and say hello again. And anyway, it’s too much effort to roll to the floor and get all the way across the room.

“Sorry!” is Hinata’s whispered greeting when he scurries into the room a couple minutes later, clicking the door shut and locking it.

Tobio’s lazy drowsiness evaporates with the snick of the lock, and he sits up a little in the bed to watch Hinata approach sheepishly. “I kind of feel like I’ve been tortured slowly,” Tobio says when Hinata crawls up onto the bed and wriggles until he’s comfortably sprawled along Tobio’s side. “Were you supposed to be babysitting your sister tonight?”

Hinata groans, “I forgot.”

Tobio snorts. “Not sure if I can think of anything that’s more of a mood-killer than watching _Swan Princess III._ ”

“I knooooow,” Hinata whines quietly into Tobio’s shirt. 

“ _Swan. Princess._ ”

“Shut up,” Hinata replies, then cranes his neck to kiss him.

Tobio leans over Hinata, mouthing at his lips softly, until Hinata bites him and slips his tongue into Tobio’s mouth when it opens in surprise. They make out for maybe a minute… or an age, who cares, and then Hinata wraps a leg around him so they slot together.

“Not that much of a mood-killer, I see,” Hinata jokes when he notices how hard Tobio is already, and it would be kind of sexy if he didn’t say it in such a goofy way. His hand slips down between them to squeeze and rub at Tobio’s dick through his shorts, though, so he can’t complain too much.

Tobio thinks about what they’re about to do, and mentally runs through some of the stuff he had looked up online a time or two when… when he was curious but too chicken to try it himself, wondering how Hinata wants to do things, since he’s always full of ideas. Tobio thinks about touching him all over, down his curved back down to the cleft of his—little, but really nice—ass. He was so surprised when Hinata suggested it earlier. But, if he’s honest, he’s relieved now that Hinata wants to try it too, before him. Because he wants it to be good.

 _“Wanna do it right when I finger you”_ lances through Tobio’s head as Hinata grins and presses a couple kisses to Tobio’s jaw as he palms him through his pants. 

“Let’s—” Tobio starts, then swallows. “Do you have stuff?”

Hinata bites his lip and his fingers slip away as he blushes and nods. He rolls away onto the floor to rummage through his bedside table, places what looks like a tube of travel toothpaste—but bright red—onto the bed sheets next to Tobio and then wiggles out of his shirt and shorts until he’s just in his boxers.

Tobio sits up and pulls on Hinata’s arm when he makes to shove those off as well.

“Lemme do that,” Tobio mumbles. “Come here first.”

Hinata hiccups out another laugh and allows Tobio to pull him back onto the bed. Hinata lands hard on Tobio’s stomach, but he doesn’t care much—he just wants to kiss him again. Kissing him again is on the list of best ideas ever, right under what they’re about to do next. 

Tobio makes sure to pay attention to Hinata, makes sure he’s making those little sounds he makes in the back of his throat when he’s really enjoying a kiss, makes sure his breathing picks up _just_ the right way when Tobio presses against Hinata’s erection through his boxers. Sucks on his neck softly until he’s squirming and letting out little huffing gasps in the quiet room, his heels making wrinkles in the sheets.

“Tobio,” he croons, and Tobio leans over him to carefully pull his underwear over his hips, tug them down his butt beneath him and then slide them off his shaky legs. “Tobio,” he sighs again, maybe for emphasis, maybe just because.

“Ready?” Tobio asks, trying to ignore that his voice shakes just a little. “Here, how about—”

He scoots down the bed and then slowly arranges Hinata so he’s facing away from Tobio a bit on his back, one thigh resting high on Tobio’s waist. His dick is hard and pink where his strong thighs meet, and looks so good exposed with one of his legs spread wide. He looks up at Tobio and lets out a gusty sigh. 

“S’that good?” Tobio asks, and turns to press a slow kiss into Hinata’s open mouth.

“Yeah, uhm, good,” Hinata replies when he pulls away.

Tobio finds the lube under Hinata’s shoulder blade and uncaps it to spread it over his fingers. Some drips onto Hinata’s hip in the process, and they both giggle giddily before Hinata leans to kiss Tobio again.

He trails some of the excess over Hinata’s dick, which sets off a small moan, before he slides his hand down between his legs and slips over the little whorl of muscle, rubbing curiously.

“I—in the shower—” Hinata grunts quietly. His eyes flutter closed.

“Mhm,” Tobio says, and presses a little more earnestly as he circles his slippery fingers. He watches Hinata’s face. 

“Feels… feels kinda weird. Sensitive,” he corrects on a whisper.

Tobio kisses Hinata’s jaw, then just under his ear, then trails his lips down his neck again and listens to his shuddering breaths as Tobio finally slips his finger in to the first knuckle. He’s hot, and tight, and takes a long time to relax but becomes easily distracted with Tobio’s lips on his neck.

Hinata tilts his head back as Tobio presses in and out for a while.

When Hinata’s hand curls around his dick absently, Tobio slowly works in more of his middle finger until he can’t reach any farther. Sliding slowly in and out and softly suckling on the tendon of Hinata’s neck, he listens to Hinata’s deep, deliberate breaths. He starts to rub a little at the hot, soft parts that envelope his long finger, but startles when Hinata sucks in a sudden breath.

Tobio wonders if that was the spot.

“Wow,” Hinata says, and Tobio laughs a little.

“Too weird?” he asks. He’s curious. He’s hard just from this, but ignores that his dick bumps into Hinata’s leg through his shorts occasionally, since that means Hinata’s flexing his thigh a little. “Uncomfortable?”

“Yes—no—don’t _sto—_ ,” Hinata admits but his command turns into a startled moan when Tobio rubs upward, inside him. “Try another finger, maybe, if you do that.”

“Are you okay?”

“Whatever you did felt like I was about to come like, like lightning. So.” Hinata moans weakly when Tobio dives back in to suck on his neck, and then introduces another finger. “Pretty okay. But I’m not sure? ‘N I don’t—wanna come yet.” 

When Tobio bottoms out with his two fingers, he makes sure to rub upwards as he drags them back out, huffing out a small groan when Hinata’s body bows again.

“Oh gosh,” Hinata says, almost conversationally, which makes Tobio laugh against him.

“Touch yourself,” he suggests, and it must be the right thing to say because Hinata moans loudly.

“Mister gravelly voice,” Hinata replies, which makes no sense, but then he’s gasping as he starts jerking himself in earnest. 

“Hinata,” Tobio groans quietly, moving away to watch him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, fuck, this is so—?” His voice curves up like a question.

“More?”

“Mm,” Hinata agrees, nodding like a bobble head. “Tobio, your fingers— _fuck_ —”

Tobio kisses over his chest as he works a third finger in, only stopping—very briefly—to pour _way_ too much lube over his fingers so he can slip in easily. He’s rubbing up against Hinata’s thigh now—he can’t help it—and Hinata grunts as he grazes over his prostate, little fingers tightly circled around his dick and dripping all over himself.

“Tobio,” he whispers, pained, and Tobio looks up at his face to see him frowning down at him. He looks hurt with his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. “Kiss me—wanna come.”

Tobio moans as he licks into Hinata’s mouth and feels Hinata’s knuckles knock against his forearm as he fucks his hand quickly, and then his body seizes as Tobio presses up into him on a down stroke.

“Shouyou, you’re so gorgeous,” he blurts out as Hinata starts shaking, like he usually does but _more_ and then he’s coming over his clenched abs. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Hinata whispers weakly when he’s done, and Tobio pulls his fingers out slowly, resting them against his hole until Hinata’s ready to move.

Tobio kisses where he can reach and only wraps his fingers around his own erection when Hinata sluggishly moves them away and turns to face him. He comes while Hinata kisses him, almost more filthily with how lazy he is, and tries to be quiet.

“Shoulda thought about the sheets,” Hinata mumbles after they’ve lain together for a while, touching foreheads.

Tobio’s eyes go wide. “Shit,” he says, staring into Hinata resigned eyes in the low light of his room.

“Maybe a can of Salonpas exploded. In your bag. And it got on the sheets.”

“Does that happen? And why are we blaming me?”

“Maybe—” Hinata cuts off. “Because butt stuff is your fault,” he replies, eyes closing.

Tobio leans back and directs what he hopes is a very incredulous face in Hinata’s direction. He isn’t sure what his face can really do when he’s just come his brains out. “This was all your idea,” he grumbles after a solid moment. “So, maybe it exploded in your bag.”

Hinata cuddles up to him, unperturbed. “If you did it, then no one gets punished. You are untouchable in this household. You are an angel according to my mom.”

Tobio chuckles a little. “Why’s that.”

“Because, you know when to shut up: _‘he’s so quiet and polite!’_ I’m physically unable to be quiet or polite, according to her,” Hinata says with a grin.

“Your mom isn’t wrong,” Tobio replies, smirking.

Hinata grunts and presses his hand into Tobio’s face like a starfish. “Did I not just say you know when to shut up?”

Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata, pinning his hands to his sides, and nuzzles in so he can’t slap at his face anymore. “Dumbass,” he says, and bites Hinata’s neck for good measure.

“M’not a chew toy, you—you dog,” Hinata retorts, if one can call it a retort.

“Got me good,” Tobio replies, and leans back to kiss Hinata again. He’s certainly too tired for more tonight, but he will never be tired of kissing.

“Hey, thank you,” Hinata adds some time later, when their lips have started buzzing and their tongues have gone sleep-slow. “By the way.”

Tobio knows what he’s talking about, knows from the thoughtful note in his voice as Hinata cards fingers through his hair. “Thank you,” Tobio replies after a while.

“You are not gonna know what hit you, when I do it to you,” Hinata adds with laughter in his voice. 

Tobio presses his face into the bed to hide. “Shut. Up.”

“But I’m physically unable to shut up!”

Tobio hits him with a pillow, and Hinata nearly falls off the bed laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below and/or come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!! I hope you enjoyed the boys enjoying each other. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> (Really wanted to just name this installment, "Stuff," but it felt a little too cheeky - PUN INTENDED, hurr hurr hurr.)


End file.
